1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to raffle games. More particularly, the invention is a fully automated raffle game and system using fixed prize pools and providing entertainment displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional raffle games, using manual raffle cards, are known. In a manual raffle, players purchase tickets that allow them to be in contest for a prize, and then watch for a manual or automated draw corresponding to the game for which they bought tickets. Players then turn in winning tickets at a cashier's station or redemption station to receive their prize. Prior art raffle play is limited to the single game (raffle) for which the tickets were purchased, and takes a long time to complete.
There are more automated raffle-style games, which are characterized by many state lottery systems. Tickets are purchased by a player at a sales counter, after which the player watches winning ticket numbers being drawn and/or displayed on a video screen, or, simply waits until they know the winning ticket has been drawn after which they present their tickets to an automated ticket reader, which lets them know if the ticket is a winner or not.
The above systems leave much to be desired. The turn-around is slow per game, the notification and redemption is slow, players have to keep track of paper tickets, and the ability to play with multiple games using different betting amounts is severely limited.